The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea paniculata and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Hpopr013’. ‘Hpopr013’ represents a new lacecap type Hydrangea, a deciduous shrub grown for landscape use and for use as a potted plant.
The new cultivar of Hydrangea, ‘Hpopr013, was discovered by the Inventor as a chance seedling in a trial garden in Rijkevorsel, Belgium in June 2010. The exact parentage is unknown, however ‘Dharuma’ (not patented) and ‘Pink Diamond’ (not patented) are thought to be probable parents based on the characteristics of the new cultivar and their proximity to the new cultivar.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by softwood cuttings in June of 2010 in Rijkevorsel, Belgium. Asexual propagation by softwood cuttings and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.